Musnah
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Hilang-Lenyap. Hilang atau lenyap. Hilang dan lenyap. Semuanya merujuk pada satu hal, 'Musnah'. *Jack centric* - BlackIce- /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **Rise of the guardians** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Angst  
**Pairing :** Black Ice  
**Bahasa :** Galau #njir  
**Disclaimer :** Punyanya yang punya (Plissss! Amatir banget cara nulis disc-nya! #dihantam)  
Kay' kay', ROTG Punya DreamWorks Animation dengan hak cipta pada William Joyce.

**Warning**: Jack-centric. Deskripsi Onleh. Shounen-Ai alert.

* * *

Hilang-Lenyap. Hilang atau lenyap. Hilang dan lenyap.

Semuanya merujuk pada satu hal,

'Musnah'

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Musnah  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

Dia Jack Frost, seorang spirit musim dingin.

Saat ini tubuhnya melayang diantara ketidakberadaan, bukan gelap maupun terang. Tidak juga sendirian.

Kehadirannya sedang ditemani oleh seseorang yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya, yang putih dan bersih bagai taburan bedak. Sosok yang menyeretnya sangat hampa tanpa memiliki setitik pun cahaya. Hanya pekat terasa.

Ujung kuku yang melumat bibirnya sekiranya menukik ke leher, meluncur ke ulu hati, menggerayangi seluruh bagian yang melindungi urat nadi. Menelusuri setiap lekuk raga bahkan relung jiwanya dengan pongah. Mengganti retak menjadi keraguan, mengisi ketakutan tanpa celah.

Fisiknya takluk menerima personifikasi sang kegelapan. Pitch Black sendiri.

Sebelumnya, dia bisa memilih satu diantara dua. Namun sebuah obsesi merenggut kebebasannya. Menyebabkan kedua pilihan melebur dengan paksa, menyisakan satu tekanan yang ditolak oleh indra pengecap namun ego dalam lubuk hatinya menjerit untuk dibebaskan.

Hingga rangkulan semilir pasir itu lambat laun menyisir rambut peraknya, menjadikan tiap helainya gelap sempurna.

Cantik.

Bulu matanya yang panjang berkilau menarik pelupuk yang kian melebar, memaksakan secercah cahaya remang mengiris maniknya yang sekarang berwarna—serupa _dark Amethyst_. Padam sudah lazuli murni itu. Sepasang bola kristal biru cerah yang dulu pernah dipakainya melihat dunia dengan tulus.

Dia lumpuh. Terperangkap kegelapan yang terlanjur terpikat pada pesonanya. Melahapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, menginstal segala sesuatunya dengan terprediksi. Perlahan tapi pasti, atmosfer kegelapan mengambil alih, menyergap. Menjadikan hatinya sarat kaku. Hitam dan beku.

Luapan rasa itu tidak memiliki struktur sesal. Hanya mencicip, namun sudah cukup baginya untuk merintih pada momen pertama. Kini dia terhanyut, tenggelam dalam sensasi nikmat.

Bibir tipisnya bereaksi mengecup mimpi buruk, membangunkan kekuatan lainnya yang terkubur dalam diri, meronta—mengais untuk keluar. Tendensinya adalah kebangkitan.

Dari balik tirai kegelapan yang membungkus, terlihat mereka yang sempat berbagi kehidupan dengannya. Merekalah yang disebut sebagai penjaga. Ironisnya gelar itu hampir disematkan pada salah satu bagian namanya andai saja dia tidak lebih dulu menerima tawaran lain.

Sang pembawa harapan tidak berhenti menghujam tabir sambil menjerit. Entah apa yang diteriakkannya. Sosok pencipta keajaiban di sebelahnya berusaha menghentikannya saat melihat tetes demi tetes darah mengalir membasahi bulunya dan kulit bumi. Di sisi lain, emosi bernama benci tersirat mencolok pada air muka sang penjaga mimpi. Terakhir, tangis dari penguasa dunia ingatan mulai pecah tatkala menyaksikan kehadiran sosok asing yang tidak pernah mereka kenal. Mengubah canda tawa yang seharusnya nyata menjadi ilusi.

Tongkatnya teracung memercikkan bunga es yang sudah berubah warna. Ujungnya menyangga bobot tubuh yang bahkan tidak terpengaruh efek gravitasi. Hanya dengan sekali ayun, dia berhasil menyingkirkan batas-batas yang mengekang. Gesturnya tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi para penjaga untuk mengembalikan keping ingatan yang mungkin terserak dari masa lalu.

Pusatnya sirna.

Hancur tanpa sisa, ketika pangeran kegelapan menempatkan maha karyanya dalam pangkuan di atas singgasana tertinggi seraya tersenyum culas. Menampilkan deretan gigi yang kusam menekan. Posesif.

Keduanya sudah selaras, cukup menukar makna hanya dengan sekilas pandang mata sebelum buku-buku jari mereka kembali bertaut. Bergelayut manja dengan bahu terangkat, seringai menggoda, serta pandangan sayu.

Dia sudah bukan Jack Frost, seorang spirit musim dingin.

Dia yang disebut telah pupus, menjelma menjadi bagian kegelapan itu sendiri.

Sudah hilang, sudah lenyap.

Musnah.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** GUWE BUKAN FANS BLACK ICE, BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN! GIMANAPUN OTP GUWE TETEP BUNNY X JACK! Tapi gara2 sebuah fanart dari mbak Diae Myung di Deviantart, entah kenapa cerita ini ketulis ngasal begitu aja. Ngga ada maksud tertentu, enelan! #lalu ratu obeng meng-alay

Ayo dong para reader, jangan hanya baca doang. Mari, mari, kita perkaya fandom ini. ROTG need MOAAAR love! Siram kami dengan asupan Bunny-Jack, plisss... ;;u;; #sob #gamang

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
